defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Militaire Willems-Orde
right|thumb|150px|Ridderkruis (IIIe klasse) van de Militaire Willems-Orde De Militaire Willems-Orde, kortweg MWO, is een Nederlandse militaire onderscheiding en tevens ook de oudste en hoogste Nederlandse ridderorde. De orde werd op 30 april 1815 ingesteld door Koning Willem I: "tot belooning van uitstekende daden van moed, beleid en trouw, bedreven door diegenen, welke, zoo ter zee als te lande, in welke betrekking ook, en zonder onderscheid van stand of rang, Ons en het Vaderland dienen. Deze Orde zal echter in bijzondere gevallen ook kunnen worden gegeven aan vreemde militairen, niet in Nederlandschen dienst zijnde." Alhoewel dit een militaire ridderorde is kunnen dus ook niet-Nederlanders of burgers (zoals verzetsstrijders) deze onderscheiding ontvangen. De wet stelt in de Wet op de Militaire Willems-Orde en het Reglement op de Militaire Willems-Orde een aantal gedetailleerde regels over toekennen en dragen van deze orde. De orde wordt verleend voor daden die getuigen van "Moed, Beleid en Trouw". Voor inlandse soldaten van het KNIL was er tussen 1839 en 1898 een Medaille voor Moed en Trouw, maar aangezien deze te veel leek op het gewone onderscheidingsteken voor langdurige en trouwe dienst werd in 1898 een "Kruis voor Moed en Trouw" ingesteld. Velen zagen hierin een vorm van achterstelling. Tussen 1839 en 1898 zijn er 89 zilveren en 1156 bronzen Medailles voor Moed en Trouw uitgereikt en tussen 1898 en 1927 zijn 13 zilveren en 262 bronzen Kruizen voor Moed en Trouw uitgereikt. Nadien kwamen inlandse soldaten eveneens in aanmerking voor de Militaire Willems-Orde, hoewel deze al vaker aan hen werd uitgereikt. De rangen en versierselen van de Militaire Willems-Orde Het ontwerp voor een ordekruis is in 1815 aan Koning Willem I voorgelegd door de Hoge Raad van Adel en is waarschijnlijk van de hand van de tekenaar A.G. Zuercher. Er zijn een aantal schetsen bewaard gebleven van een keten van de Orde. Deze zou door de Koning-Grootmeester en de grootkruisen kunnen worden gedragen maar het bleef bij tekeningen. Het kruis van de orde is een Maltezer Kruis en in de armen bevindt zich, ja wat eigenlijk? De Wet op de Militaire Willems-Orde sprak in artikel 6 van een ”Bourgondisch kruis” maar vanaf het begin zijn er in werkelijkheid andreaskruisen gebruikt die door bezuinigen op het juwelierswerk of onkunde in de loop der tijden steeds minder op de beoogde versiering gingen lijken. Pas onlangs, in 2000, is het kruis van de orde weer voorzien van een andreaskruis zoals dat de Hoge Raad van Adel in 1815, misschien, voor ogen heeft gestaan. De kroon boven het kruis is de heraldisch voorgeschreven Nederlandse koningskroon. Waar de armen van het kruis samenkomen wordt het juweel van de orde gedekt door de vuurslag van de Orde van het Gulden Vlies. Het lint is in de kleuren van het huis van Oranje-Nassau uitgevoerd in oranje met twee nassaublauwe biezen. De Koning der Nederlanden is grootmeester van deze Ridderorde. Er bestaan vier graden binnen de Militaire Willems-Orde: *Ridder 1e klasse of Ridder Grootkruis *Ridder 2e klasse of Commandeur *Ridder 3e klasse of Officier *Ridder 4e klasse of Ridder De grootkruisen dragen een groot uitgevoerd kruis van de orde aan een breed lint over de rechterschouder en een zilveren ster met het kruis van de orde. De commandeurs dragen een kruis van de orde aan een lint om de hals en op de linkerborst ditzelfde kruis. De officieren dragen een gouden kruis van de orde, met een gouden kroon, aan een lint met rozet op de linkerborst. De ridders dragen een zilveren kruis, maar met de vuurslag in goud, en een zilveren kroon aan een lint op de linkerborst. Het lint is oranje met twee nassaublauwe strepen. Het is in de heraldiek niet ongebruikelijk om het lint en het kruis ook in het wapen van een ridder op te nemen. Het grootkruis hangt in de standaard van de koningin der Nederlanden om het Nederlandse wapenschild. Etiquette De ridders in de Militaire Willems-Orde hebben er, wanneer zij hun onderscheiding dragen, recht op om een militair saluut te ontvangen. Charmant is ook het voorschrift dat “een commandant, op de avond van de verlening, de nieuwe ridder uitnodigt aan zijn dis”, dat wil zeggen, dat de commandant met de ridder, ook als het een soldaat of onderofficier is, dineert. Veel ceremonieel hebben de Nederlandse orden niet gekend, maar in de Militaire Willems-Orde is het gebruik dat de nieuwe ridder tot ridder wordt geslagen. Dat gebeurt niet met een zwaard maar met een klap met de vlakke hand op de schouders. Het kapittel van de Militaire Willems-Orde Bij de instelling van de Orde was voorzien in bijzonder ceremonieel en in een kapittel dat de Orde zou administreren. In het kapittel zouden ridders in de Militaire Willems-Orde zitting hebben maar de wet sloot anderen niet uit. Van deze goede voornemens kwam weinig terecht. De ministeries werkten niet naar behoren met het kapittel samen en het kapittel werd pas in 1946 min of meer voltallig benoemd. De archieven van de Militaire Willems-Orde bleven daardoor vaak onvolledig. Sinds 1945 zit de Kanselier van de Nederlandse Ridderorden, die ook Kanselier van de Militaire Willems-Orde is, het kapittel voor. Het recht van reclame Net als in de Maria Theresia-Orde, die de Militaire Willems-Orde immers tot voorbeeld diende, mag een militair ook de aandacht op zijn eigen dapperheid vestigen. Wanneer er getuigen te vinden zijn en het kapittel vindt dat er inderdaad sprake is van bijzondere verdienste en moed, beleid en trouw, dan kan zij iemand voordragen voor benoeming. Dit noemt men het recht van reclame. In veel andere orden is een man die zichzelf voorstelt voor altijd uitgesloten van benoeming. De archieven van de Orde puilen uit van de correspondentie met mensen die in zichzelf een ridder zagen, deze correspondentie hield soms lang aan omdat menigeen geen “neen” wilde horen. De instelling in 1815 Nederland bezat in 1815 geen eigen ridderorden. De Nederlandse grondwet bepaalde ook toen al dat ridderorden alleen bij wet mogen worden ingesteld, de organisatie en toekenning van de Militaire Willems-Orde is dan ook bij wet geregeld. Koning Willem I speelde met de gedachte om ook een eigen afdeling van de Orde van het Gulden Vlies of een orde van het Bourgondisch Kruis in te stellen maar zag daar van af. De vuurslag van het Gulden Vlies en het Bourgondische kruis, twee groene laurierstokken, kregen uiteindelijk een plek op het kruis van de Militaire Willems-Orde. Omdat de orde in een wet moest worden vastgelegd werden ontwerp en statuten niet door de koning maar door bureaucraten in de Raad van State, Hoge Raad van Adel en de ministeries vastgelegd. De bemoeienis van Koning Willem I ging niet verder dan de, aan hem gelaten, keuze voor de kleur van het lint en het metaal waarin de ridderkruisen zouden worden uitgevoerd. De Koning koos voor zilver. De Militaire Willems-Orde lijkt vooral geïnspireerd te zijn door de, in die tijd modern georganiseerde, Oostenrijkse Maria Theresia Orde, De Franse orde merite Militaire en de Russische Orde van Sint George. Natuurlijk deed ook het napoleontische Legioen van Eer zijn invloed gelden. De oudste orden waren steeds gemeenschappen van ridders en kenden vaak maar een enkele rang, moderne orden stonden voor meer, ook niet adellijke, mensen open en de nadruk lag meer op het erekruis en lint dat men mocht dragen. Koning Willem I die behoefte had aan eretekens om daarmee dappere en verdienstelijke soldaten en burgers te onderscheiden stichtte twee orden; de Militaire Willems-Orde en de Orde van de Nederlandse Leeuw. De Militaire Willems-Orde kon vanaf het eerste begin aan militairen van alle rangen worden verleend. Aan de ridders en hun weduwen wordt een jaarlijkse soldij uitgekeerd. De naam van de orde is niet ontleend aan de stichter, Koning Willem I, maar is door het lid van de Hoge Raad van Adel, Mr. R. Metelerkamp, voorgesteld om te herinneren aan Willem met de Korte Neus ook wel Willem met de Hoorn, de eerste Prins van Oranje. De herkomst van de ordespreuk “ Voor Moed, Beleid, Trouw” is onduidelijk. In het voorjaar van 1815 was de wet op de Militaire Willems-Orde door de Staten Generaal aangenomen, door de Koning en zijn ministers getekend en op 30 april of 6 mei, dat is onduidelijk, in de Staatscourant gepubliceerd. Nu ontbraken alleen de ridders... Merkwaardig genoeg is de eerste benoeming in de orde al op 4 mei 1814 op een onregelmatige wijze gedaan; een officier in Nederlandse dienst, de Prins van Saksen-Weimar vroeg de koning of hij zijn Legioen van Eer mocht blijven dragen. De Koning schreef terug dat “Wij de door hem ontvangen decoratie door de Militaire Willems Order zullen remplaceren”. In de daaropvolgende jaren werd aan meerdere officieren die onder Napoleon hadden gediend desgevraagd verlof gegeven om hun Franse orden te verruilen voor een Willems-orde. De Militaire Willems-Orde in de 19e eeuw De eerste 1004 benoemingen gingen naar de Officieren en soldaten die de teruggekeerde keizer Napoleon Bonaparte I in Juni 1815 bij Quatre-Bras en Waterloo definitief versloegen. De eerste 6 grootkruisen en 998 ridders in alle klassen van de Orde werden op 8 juli benoemd. Het waren: *Willem, Prins van Oranje, de Nederlandse bevelhebber tijdens de Slag om Waterloo *Frederik Willem Karel van Pruisen (1783-1851), Pruisisch generaal *Arthur Wellesley Hertog van Wellington (1769-1852), Britse veldmaarschalk *Gebhard Leberecht von Blücher (1741-1819) Pruisisch veldmaarschalk *Friedrich Wilhelm Bülow von Dennewitz (1755-1816) Pruisisch generaal *August Neidhardt von Gneisenau (1760-1831) Pruisisch veldmaarschalk De Prins van Oranje, die de bijnaam “De held van Waterloo” verwierf, staat officieel te boek als de eerste ridder in de Militaire Willems-Orde. Augustin-Joseph Piton werd die dag als eerste burger in de Militaire Willems-Orde opgenomen omdat hij, een douanier, twintig Franse kanonnen in beslag wist te nemen. De koning verleende ook aan een aantal generaals het recht om een vastgesteld aantal onderscheidingen in de Willems-orde te verlenen, de koning bekrachtigde de toekenning dan achteraf. In 1816 bestreden Nederlandse en Britse marine gezamenlijk de Algerijnse piraten. De Britse vlootvoogd, Schout bij Nacht Burggraaf Torrington, kreeg een grootkruis en het recht om een commandeur en enige officieren en ridders in de Militaire Willems-Orde te verlenen. Er werden naar aanleiding van de actie in Algarije 38 Willemsorden verleend; 2 grootkruisen, 6 officieren en 30 ridders. Tijdens de regering van Koning Willem I kreeg de Militaire Willems-Orde het karakter van een algemene militaire onderscheiding. De orde werd royaal verleend en het oorspronkelijke doel, dat het om het om bijzondere verdienste 'in de strijd' moest gaan, werd uit het oog verloren. De Willems-orde werd bijvoorbeeld toegekend aan een militair die in vredestijd een kameraad uit een diepe put wist te redden. De meest merkwaardige benoeming was die van de Pruisische Generaal-majoor Dumoulin vanwege zijn verdienste voor de houthakkerijen in Luxemburg. In de eerste jaren waren er misverstanden over de draagwijze van de Militaire Willems-Orde. In het geval van van de Commandant van de Lichte Dragonders, Kolonel J.C.Reno die van zijn kameraden een ridderkruis der derde klasse met briljanten als geschenk had ontvangen gaf de Koning toestemming om dit kruis te dragen. In het geval van Emanuel Joseph de Alcantara, die zelf een " guirlande van brillanten" aan zijn ridderkruis had toegevoegd werd deze vergunning onthouden. Generaal de Kock, overwinnaar in de Java oorlog(1825-1830), mocht ook geen met diamanten versierd grootkruis aannemen zoals zijn officieren dat in gedachte hadden. In de daaropvolgende jaren zijn er geen kruisen met edelstenen meer vervaardigd. De Java Oorlog bracht ook tientallen andere militairen een Willems-Orde. In de eerste jaren na 1815 werden, zo zien we op portretten , veel ridderkruisen met hun achterkant naar boven gedragen. Dat had twee redenen; de ridders wilden de "W" op het medaillon beter hebben willen laten uitkomen en zullen ontevreden zijn geweest over de kwaliteit van de op de voorzijde aangebrachte vuurslag. In latere kruisen was deze vuurslag wèl fraai uitgevoerd. Een in 1832 benoemde Commandeur in de Militaire Willems-Orde, de Russische admiraal Lodewijk Sigismund Vincent Gustaaf rijksgraaf van Heyden draagt op een portret een commandeurskruis op zijn borst waarvan het midden een medaillon met een "W" in oplaats van de voorgeschreven vuurslag draagtZie hoofdartikel. De veteranen van de slag bij de Doggersbank, in 1781, vroegen in de jaren 1840 ook om Willems-orden. Salomon Dedel, die zijn vader daar als zesjarige vergezelde, werd daarom in 1841 Ridder in de Militaire Willems-Orde. Hij deelde deze eer met een aantal echte veteranen. Tijdens de Belgische opstand, in 1830, trok het Nederlandse leger in een tiendaagse veldtocht ten strijde om de opstand neer te slaan. Deze campagne en de heldhaftige verdediging van de citadel van Antwerpen leidden tot het toekennen van verscheidene Willems-orden waaronder een grootkruis voor de commandant David Hendrik Chassé. Ook Jan van Speijk, die met zijn schip liever de lucht in ging was op het moment van zijn dood al ridder. Onder de opeenvolgende, strenge Kanseliers van de Militaire Willems-Orde werden criteria ontwikkeld die uitsloten dat de orde nog voor verdiensten in vredestijd werd toegekend, De Overste F.F.L.U. Last is op 2 december 1832 de laatste geweest die zonder aan een gevecht deel te hebben genomen in de orde werd opgenomen. Hij werkte in het destijds voor Europeanen levensgevaarlijke Guinea. De koningen gingen nonchalant om met 'hun' Willems-orde. Koning Willem III verleende de onderscheiding zelfs aan Russische militairen die zich hadden onderscheiden bij het neerslaan van de Hongaarse opstand, een conflict waar Nederland part nog deel aan had. De Militaire Willems-Orde als vaandeldecoratie right|thumb|De Militiaire Willems-orde aan het vaandel van de Poolse 1ste Onafhankelijke Parachutistenbrigade De wet voorzag in het toekennen van 'het teken van de Militaire Willems-Orde' aan militaire korpsen. In de praktijk gaat het om schepen, regimenten en krijgsmachtonderdelen. Daarvan is spaarzaam gebruikgemaakt. Omdat de wet niet vaststelt hoe groot dat kruis moest zijn werd in de 19e eeuw gebruikgemaakt van een commandeurskruis dat aan een lint in de kleuren van de orde, een zogenaamde cravatte, aan de stok van het vaandel wordt gebonden. Het commandeurskruis is groter en dus beter zichtbaar. Sinds de wetswijziging van 1940 gaat het steeds om een ridderkruis der vierde klasse. De 11 eenheden die de Militaire Willems-Orde aan hun vaandel dragen: * Het 7e bataljon infanterie in Nederlands Indië (1849) * Het 3e bataljon infanterie in Nederlands Indië (1877) * Het korps marechaussee in Atjeh en Onderhorigheden (1930) * Het wapen der Militaire Luchtvaart (18 mei 1940) * De U.S. 82nd Airborne Division * De Marine Luchtvaartdienst (1942) * Het wapen der Militaire Luchtvaart van het K.N.I.L. (1942) * Koninklijke Nederlandse Brigade Prinses Irene (1945) * Het Korps Mariniers (1946) * De Onderzeedienst (1947) * De Poolse 1ste Onafhankelijke Parachutistenbrigade (31 mei 2006) Onderscheiding van staatshoofden Op 13 september 1855 werden Napoleon III, Keizer van Frankrijk, en Tsaar Alexander van Rusland, die met elkaar in oorlog waren, beiden het Grootkruis in de Militaire Willems-Orde toegekend. Nederland was neutraal en de Koning wilde niemand voor het hoofd stoten. Koning Willem III wist dat de staatshoofden er op stonden dat zij in Nederland de hoogste onderscheiding ontvingen, en dat was nu eenmaal het Grootkruis in de Militaire Willems-Orde. Ook de koning van Denemarken en keizer Frans Jozef I van Oostenrijk ontvingen een Grootkruis. Duits Keizer Wilhelm II, ijdel en erg op onderscheidingen gesteld, moest daarom ook een grootkruis ontvangen. Dat gebeurde in 1889 en hij was het laatste staatshoofd dat om zuiver protocollaire redenen een Willems-Orde kreeg. Dat de ministers moesten beslissen wie een onderscheiding kreeg drong slechts langzaam tot de koningen der Nederlanden door. Het was en is sinds 1848 een zaak voor het kabinet. De nieuwe grondwet van 1848 had de Koning immers alle werkelijke macht ontnomen. Pas de koningin-regentes Emma en haar opvolgers wisten zich, ook waar het ridderorden aanging, aan de nieuwe grondwettelijke verhoudingen te houden. Sinds de oprichting van de Orde zijn aan Buitenlandse Staatshoofden en Prinsen 63 Willemsorden verleend. Het gaat om 32 grootkruisen, 24 commandeurs en 7 Officieren. De laatst benoemde Grootkruisen waren Keizer Haile Selassie van Ethiopië en Koning George VI van het Verenigd Koninkrijk. De Militaire Willems-Orde in Nederlands Indië In Nederlands-Indië was Nederland, dat in de 19e eeuw in Europa geen oorlogen voerde, gedurende de gehele 19e eeuw betrokken bij talloze schermutselingen, opstanden en veroveringsoorlogen. Jarenlang verzetten hoge ambtenaren in Den Haag zich tegen het verlenen van ridderkruisen aan inlanders. Zij moesten het met erepenningen en geschenken als kostbare krissen doen. Het verhaal van de emancipatie van de "indiaan" in de Nederlandse ridderorden staat beschreven onder Erepenning. De latere Shell topman, ARP leider en premier Colijn werd vanwege zijn optreden bij het veroveren van de Kraton van Lombok Ridder der 3e klasse in de Orde. Dat het Nederlandse optreden, ook dat van Luitenant Colijn, aldaar soms neerkwam op het letterlijk neersabelen van vrouwen en kinderen drong in Nederland niet door. De koloniale troepen waren in Nederlandse ogen helden en velen werden, op Lombok en in Atjeh, geridderd. Het commandeurskruis werd na het behalen van de overwinning in de oorlog tegen Atjeh verleend aan de Gouverneur-generaal Joannes Benedictus van Heutsz. In Nederlands Indië was steeds een voorraad ridderkruisen voorhanden en het was daar, ver van het Nederlandse hof met het grillige koninklijke benoemingsbeleid, dat de Militaire Willems-Orde zich, met het Britse 'Victoria Cross' als voorbeeld, ontwikkelde tot een onderscheiding die alleen aan de meest heldhaftige soldaten kon worden verleend. Ook het dappere, maar kansloze, verzet van de Koninklijke Marine en het KNIL tegen de Japanse invallers leverde een aantal Willems-orden op. De Nederlandse vlootvoogd in de Oost, Karel Doorman, werd postuum als Officier in het register van de Militaire Willems-Orde bijgeschreven. Ook generaal S.H. Spoor, commandant tijdens de Politionele acties werd postuum tot Commandeur in de Militaire Willems-Orde benoemd. In totaal werden voor de Tweede Wereldoorlog in Nederlands-Indië 3838 Willemsorden verleend. Het gaat om 3 grootkruisen, 27 commandeurs, 265 officieren en 3543 ridders. Een aantal van het verwierf ook een Eresabel en er waren honderden eervolle Vermeldingen die door het Kapittel werden geregistreerd. De Militaire Willems-Orde in de eerste helft van de 20e eeuw De eerste jaren van de 20e eeuw stonden voor Nederland in het teken van de oorlog tegen het onafhankelijke Sultanaat Atjeh. De betrokkenheid van Koningin Wilhelmina bij 'haar' ridders was groot en het verlenen van Willems-orden ging met veel festiviteiten gepaard. De hervorming van de wet op de Militaire Willems-Orde nam veel tijd in beslag. In 1895 vergaderden interdepartementale commissies vruchteloos over de nieuwe wetsbepalingen. In 1913 discussiëerden Kapittel en Hoge Raad van Adel over de juiste vorm van het Bourgondische kruis in de kruisen van de Orde. Kapittel en Raad kwamen er niet uit. Wanneer in de Kamer vragen werden gesteld over de nooit verhoogde soldij of de ontoereikende regelingen werd in 1913, in 1919, in 1920 en ook later nog aangedrongen op een herziening van de wet. De verantwoordelijke ministers herinnerden de kamer er dan steeds weer aan dat 'men het voornemen had om de gehele wet te herzien' en dat men daarop niet vooruit kon lopen. In de 125 jaar tussen de stichting van de Orde en het vaststellen van de herziene wet in april 1940 moest de Militaire Willems-Orde het stellen met ontoereikende en onduidelijke wettelijke voorschriften en een onderbezet Kapittel. Het is aan de Sociaaldemocraten (SDAP) in de kamers te danken dat men in 1920 de soldij van de ridders, belangrijk in een tijd zonder goede pensioenen of AOW, voor het eerst sinds 1856 verhoogde. Aan de weduwen en wezen van de ridders werd pas in 1940 gedacht. Tot 1940 werden er 5992 heren in de Militaire Willems-Orde opgenomen. 47 grootkruisen, 82 commandeurs, 390 officieren en 5473 ridders. 3838 daarvan werden in Indië verworven. De Militaire Willems-Orde in de Tweede Wereldoorlog Op de valreep, 12 april 1940, keurden de kamers een nieuwe wet op de Militaire Willems-Orde goed. Koningin Wilhelmina tekende de al door de ministers gecontrasigneerde wet op 30 april maar het lukte niet meer om de wet te publiceren. Het document raakte zoek en in Londen wist geen van de betrokkenen meer of zij de wet nu wel of niet hadden getekend. In Nederland had het niet publiceren van de wet tot gevolg dat de weduwen en wezen van de ridders het toegedachte inkomen niet kregen uitbetaald. Minister Dijxhoorn (Minister van Oorlog) en Koningin Wilhelmina kwamen op 10 mei in brieven overeen dat er, nu de Duitsers Nederland waren binnengevallen, snel en zonder lange procedures Willems-Orden zouden worden verleend. Dat kon want het Kapittel had in april en mei in allerijl 284 kruisen laten maken of restaureren. Dit grote aantal, de betrokken ambtenaren hebben zelfs aan 1000 nieuwe kruisen gedacht, was gebaseerd op het aantal Willemsorden dat in 1815 na de slag bij Waterloo werd verleend. Het in Nederland achtergebleven Kapittel van de Militaire Willems-Orde heeft in 1940 enige tijd overwogen om militairen die zich bij de strijd tegen de Duitsers onderscheiden hadden te decoreren. Generaal Winkelman, de bevelhebber van de verslagen Nederlandse troepen onderscheidde op 18 mei 1940 de Koninklijke Luchtmacht met de Militaire Willems-Orde. Deze benoeming is nooit door de regering bekrachtigd, of zoals de technische term luidt: gehomologeerd, maar is juridisch onomstreden. Generaal Winkelman en, nadat deze naar Duitsland was gevoerd, Generaal Majoor N.G. Carstens stuurden met medeweten van de Duitse bezetter 27 condoleancebrieven aan de families van gesneuvelde militairen met de mededeling dat 'zij voorgedragen zouden worden voor de Militaire Willems-Orde'. Tot het verlenen van Willems-Orden kwam het niet. In 1940 was besloten dat ook burgers voor een Willems-Orde in aanmerking kwamen, dat was altijd al zo geweest maar het werd nu wederom vastgelegd. Dit was achteraf van groot belang voor het decoreren van verzetsstrijders. De regering in Londen decoreerde al in juni 1940 Kapitein Posthumus van de coaster Omlandia met een Militaire Willems-Orde. De regering in ballingschap stelde geen eigen kapittel in, dat vergaderde jarenlang vruchteloos in het gebouw van het Kabinet van de Koningin in Den Haag. De regering in Londen zag al snel in dat de Militaire Willems-Orde alleen niet voldeed wanneer men dappere soldaten wilde eren. Men stelde daarom nieuwe onderscheidingen in, zoals het Verzetskruis, de Bronzen Leeuw, het Bronzen Kruis en anderen. Uit de aantallen verleende onderscheidingen kan men opmaken hoe exclusief een benoeming in de Willems-Orde bleef. De Koninginnen Wilhelmina en Juliana verleenden na mei 1940: *138 Ridderkruisen in de Militaire Willems-Orde, en daarnaast: *100 verzetskruisen, waarvan 99 postuum. *1210 Bronzen Leeuwen *3498 Bronzen kruisen *2083 Kruizen van Verdienste *725 Vliegerkruisen De regering in Londen, na de bevrijding geadviseerd door het Kapittel, beoordeelde 430 voordrachten en reclames die dus in ongeveer een op de drie gevallen werden gehonoreerd. (Deze opgaven zijn van de hand van J.A. van Zelm van Eldik, anderen geven andere getallen. De verschillen zijn niet al te groot zodat deze aantallen als indicatie bruikbaar zijn.) De Militaire Willems-Orde na de Tweede Wereldoorlog Een kapittel van oud Indiëgangers, echte houwdegens, bestuurde in 1945 de Militaire Willems-Orde. Zij hadden onvoldoende waardering voor verzetswerk, hadden zij zelf hun Willems-orde immers niet met de sabel in de hand, oog in oog met de vijand, gewonnen? De eerste voordrachten van na de oorlog, het ging daarbij verzetsstrijders als Lt. L.A.R.J. van Hamel, generaal-majoor H. Koot en kolonel Jhr. P.J.Six, aanvoerders van het verzet tegen de nazi’s, werden in eerste instantie zonder veel omhaal afgewezen. De leden van het Kapittel wezen de regering op de mogelijkheid om, postuum of anderszins, een Verzetskruis te verlenen. De orde had in de Tweede Wereldoorlog aan glans gewonnen en de Regering verleende ook twee grootkruisen om de staatshoofden, en op deze wijze ook de strijdkrachten, van twee bondgenoten te eren. In 1961 werd ook de Keizer van Ethiopië met een Grootkruis vereerd. In 1946 benoemde Koningin Wilhelmina haar schoonzoon Z.K.H. Prins Bernhard der Nederlanden tot Ridder de tweede klasse of Commandeur in de Militaire Willems-Orde. Zij volgde daarmee de traditie dat de commandant van een legerkorps, in zijn geval de Binnenlandse Strijdkrachten, deze onderscheiding na een behaalde overwinning ontvangt. Koningin Wilhelmina bezat zelf geen Nederlandse onderscheidingen. Zij was Grootmeesteres van de orden en droeg uit dien hoofde de grootkruisen. Na haar troonsbestijging benoemde Koningin Juliana haar afgetreden moeder daarom tot Grootkruis in de Militaire Willems-Orde. Prinses Wilhelmina maakte nu deel uit van de orde waarmee zij zich steeds zo verbonden had gevoeld. Grootkruisen in de Militaire Willems-Orde van na 1945: right|thumb|De ster van een ridder 1e klasse of Grootkruis in de Militaire Willems-Orde. 19e eeuws model. Particuliere verzameling Groningen. *Koningin Wilhelmina *Koning George VI van het Verenigd Koninkrijk *President Franklin Delano Roosevelt van de Verenigde Staten *Keizer Haile Selassie van Ethiopië in 1961 In zijn memoires schreef Joseph Luns, oud-minister van Buitenlandse Zaken, dat de Ambassadeur van Peru in 1960 eiste dat de Peruviaanse President Prado, "zoals bij staatshoofden gebruikelijk", het grootkruis van Nederlands hoogste ridderorde, de Militaire Willems-Orde, zou krijgen. Luns’ verweer dat dit alleen was weggelegd voor een staatshoofd dat Nederland in een oorlog had bijgestaan stuitte op dovemansoren. Had Peru niet op 12 februari 1945 Hitler de oorlog verklaard? Toch week het kabinet niet voor de druk. Prado moest zich, net als andere bezoekende staatshoofden met een Orde van de Nederlandse Leeuw tevredenstellen. Naar aanleiding van de Koreaanse Oorlog werd de Militaire Willems-Orde tweemaal verleend. Kapitein J. Anemaet, die zich in Korea onderscheidde, is een van de de laatst benoemde Ridders in de Militaire Willems-Orde (1951); hierna kwamen in ieder geval nog nog J.H.C. Ulrici, benoemd in 1953, maar voor daden in de tweede wereldoorlog, en in 1955 T.E. Spier voor daden in Indonesie. In 1952 besloot het kabinet om geen Willems-orden meer toe te kennen. Op de binnengekomen voordrachten was een beslissing genomen en de boeken werden gesloten. Deze beslissing betekende dat een aantal dappere soldaten niet meer werd gedecoreerd met een onderscheiding die hen wel toekwam. Hierbij valt te denken aan de mariniers die de bruggen van Rotterdam in mei 1940 verdedigden en aan de Poolse bevrijders van Nederland die om politieke redenen niet waren gedecoreerd. De Nederlandse verzetsstrijders waren vaak erg bescheiden of om politieke redenen wars van onderscheidingen. Dat het verlenen van een onderscheiding ook therapeutische uitwerking heeft werd in het Nederland van de naoorlogse wederopbouw niet onder ogen gezien. Het verlenen van een decoratie, zeker wanneer het een Willems-orde betreft, heeft veel nabestaanden enigszins getroost. In 1948 droeg Koningin Juliana bij haar inhuldiging de na de oorlog vervaardigde ster en het grootkruis van de Militaire Willems-Orde. De eerder pacifistisch ingestelde koningin droeg haar Willems-orde tijdens haar regering niet vaak. In 1965 werd het 150-jarig bestaan gevierd met een parade en een bijzondere postzegel. Tijdens haar inhuldiging droeg ook Koningin Beatrix het lint en de ster van de Militaire Willems-Orde. Erik Hazelhoff Roelfzema, Ridder in de Militaire Willems-Orde was bij deze plechtigheid Koning van Wapenen. Nederland eert de Ridders met een jaarlijkse ontvangst, op de zogenaamde ridderdag, door de Koningin. Daarnaast krijgen Ridders bij militaire plechtigheden en bij de opening van de Staten Generaal bijzondere plaatsen toegewezen. De Militaire Willems-Orde in de 21e eeuw Op 31 mei 2006 waren er nog 12 ridders in de Militaire Willems-Orde in leven. Een aantal van hen was aanwezig bij het uitreiken van de Militaire Willems-Orde aan de Poolse 1ste Onafhankelijke Parachutistenbrigade voor haar strijd in de Slag om Arnhem. Het was een hartenwens van Prins Bernhard dat Nederland zijn dappere Poolse bevrijders alsnog zou eren. Met een verwijzing naar het kabinetsbesluit van 1952 wees de Minister van Defensie dit categorisch af. Toen de Tweede Kamer zich uitsprak voor toekenning en uit de archieven bleek dat Koningin Wilhelmina zelve een voordracht had gedaan waarop nog niet was beschikt ging ook de minister akkoord. Het kruis der vierde klasse werd tijdens een plechtigheid op het Binnenhof aan het vaandel van de Poolse brigade bevestigd. Naar het zich laat aanzien zal de Militaire Willems-Orde binnenkort alleen nog uit een grootmeester bestaan. Alle ridders zijn nu zo hoogbejaard dat zij ook geen zitting meer hebben in het kapittel van de orde (de maximumleeftijd voor lidmaatschap van het kapittel is 75 jaar). De deelname van Nederland aan vredesoperaties en interventies als in Irak betekent dat niet mag worden uitgesloten dat er weer ridders worden benoemd. Of het koninkrijk daarbij in oorlog is of niet is van ondergeschikt belang. De Militaire Willems-Orde wordt immers 'in de strijd' verworven. Nog levende ridders Militaire Willems-Orde thumb|100px|right|Kruis IVe klasse van de laatste nog levende MWO-ridders Vanwege de zeldzaamheid waarmee de Militaire Willems-Orde wordt toegekend zijn weinigen drager van deze orde en slechts een aantal nog in leven. Zo waren in 1990 nog drieenzestig"De laatste ridders", Wagenaar/Steur 1990 en in 1999 nog vijfentwintig dragers van de Militaire Willemsorde in leven. Hiervan was Prins Bernhard Ridder tweede klasse en de overigen Ridder vierde klasse. Dit aantal neemt rap af, zo zijn er heden ten dage (2008) nog maar acht ridders in leven. Hieronder hun namen, met tussen haakjes de datum wanneer zij tot de orde zijn toegelaten: #mr. P.L. baron d’Aulnis de Bourouill (7 januari 1950) #G.N. Hakkenberg (6 maart 1951) #A. Hoeben (28 mei 1947) #C.P. van den Hoek (30 augustus 1948) #H.G. de Jonge (30 augustus 1948) #mw. B.J. Mulder-Gemmeke (8 juli 1950) #F.J.W. den Ouden (12 februari 1942) #T.E. Spier (14 mei 1955) Overleden #H.J. Roubos (14 juni 1950 - 2008) Titulatuur Militaire Willems-Orde Het is gebruikelijk om Ridders in de Militaire Willems-Orde als "Weledelgestrenge Heer" of "Weledelgestrenge Vrouwe" aan te schrijven. Achter de naam van Ridders in de Militaire Willems-Orde worden (in de Britse trant) de letters R.M.W.O. (of RMWO) geplaatst. Deze gebruiken berusten niet op bepalingen in de Wet op de Militaire Willems-Orde of het Reglement op de Militaire Willems-Orde. De Taalunie raadt het gebruik van het woord "Weledelgestreng" op de omslag van een aan een ridder gerichte brief wel aan. Bibliografie * “Moed en deugd”, J.A. Van Zelm van Eldik, Zutphen, 2003 * “Wilhelmina De jonge koningin”, Cees Fasseur, Leiden?, 1998 * “Europaeiske Ordner i Farver”, Paul Hieronymussen, Kopenhagen, 1969 * “Beknopte geschiedenis van de Nederlandse Ridderorden”, P.J. d’Artillac brill Sr.,'s Gravenhage, 1951 * “De laatste ridders”, P.Steur en L.Wagenaar, 's Gravenhage, 1991 * “Onderscheidingen”, Mr. C.H.Evers, Amsterdam, 2001 * “Doe wel en zie niet om”, Nick Steenkamp, 's Gravenhage, 2000 * “Onderscheidingen”, Henny Meijer, Groningen, z.j. * “Handbuch der Ritter und Verdienstorden”, Maximilian Gritzner, Leipzig, 1893 Zie ook * Koninklijke onderscheiding * Lijst van Ridders in de Militaire Willems-Orde * Lijst van Officieren in de Militaire Willems-Orde * Lijst van Commandeurs in de Militaire Willems-Orde * Lijst van Grootkruisen in de Militaire Willems-Orde * Nederlandse onderscheidingen voor dapperheid * Kanselier van de Militaire Willems-Orde Externe links * Officiële website Kapittel der Militaire Willems-Orde * Pagina's over de Militaire Willems-Orde vlak na de napoleontische tijd * Pagina over de numismatische aspecten van de Militaire Willems Orde |afb_groot=50px |titel='Nederlandse onderscheidingen' Ridderorden |inhoud=Militaire Willems-Orde - Orde van de Nederlandse Leeuw - Orde van Oranje-Nassau -Huisorde van Oranje-Huisorde van de Gouden Leeuw van Nassau-Orde van de Gouden Ark-De Ridderlijke Duitsche Orde in de protestantse Balije Utrecht-Johannieter Orde in Nederland- Category:Onderscheidingen category:Nederlandse Onderscheidingen